


Goodnight

by dancingjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingjaeger/pseuds/dancingjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wakes up cold. Marco is hogging all the blankets. JeanMarco fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on fanfiction.net under my account, dancing-jaeger. If you want to see it for some reason, here is the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9925049/1/Goodnight

Jean awoke from his slumber, his body freezing from the nearly glacial air that filled the dark bedroom. It was the middle of winter and the little apartment that him and Marco shared already cost them most of their savings, so instead of turning on the heat, they stocked up on cozy blankets for warmth on the coldest of nights. And right now, the freckled boy lying next to him was hogging all those blankets.

Jean couldn't help but smile. Marco looked absolutely adorable cocooned in all those blankets to shield away the cold. His face was even cuter while sleeping, too; it looked more saintly than it did when he was awake. That was hard to achieve considering how much of a sweetheart Marco already was. Jean snuggled closer to him, inching his way under the blankets so he would not disturb the sleeping angel.

What had he done to deserve such a sweet guy like Marco? Jean already knew that he wasn't nor had he ever been that great of a person, yet Marco still managed to find something to love about him. It was Marco who always saw the goodness in Jean that no one else did. Perhaps it was because he had always brought out the best in him, no matter the situation.

Finally, Jean was fully covered by the warmth of the blankets. He slowly turned his body so that he was lying on his side and snaked his hand around the boy's torso, letting it rest just above his lower back. Content, Jean let his eyes slip close, but they immediately fluttered open again when he felt Marco moving. He was tugging Jean closer to him. Now Marco's head was snuggled against Jean's chest.

"Goodnight, Jean," Marco's whisper was so soft it was almost inaudible.

Jean smiled. He had never been so happy and wished that moments like this would never end.

"Goodnight, Marco," he whispered back. Soon after, they were both snoring lightly, their bodies clutching at each other like someone or something would rip them apart at any moment.


End file.
